


So, so, so in love with you

by Lessa334



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Clarke, Jealousy, Minor Bellamy Blake/Gina Martin, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, POV Clarke, Pining Bellamy, Pining Clarke
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lessa334/pseuds/Lessa334
Summary: Wäre es jemand anderes gewesen, hätte Clarke vermutlich freundlich reagiert. Sie war ein hilfsbereiter Mensch und Freunden half man nun mal aus.Doch als Bellamy Blake, ihr bester Freund (in den sie womöglich auch ein klein wenig verliebt war) eines Tages neben ihr auftauchte und nach Dating Tipps fragte, hätte sie vor Schreck beinahe ihr Wasser über den Tisch gespuckt.





	So, so, so in love with you

Wäre es jemand anderes gewesen, hätte Clarke vermutlich freundlich reagiert. Sie war ein hilfsbereiter Mensch und Freunden half man nun mal aus.  
Doch als Bellamy Blake, ihr bester Freund (in den sie womöglich auch ein klein wenig verliebt war) eines Tages neben ihr auftauchte und nach Dating Tipps fragte, hätte sie vor Schreck beinahe ihr Wasser über den Tisch gespuckt.  
Es war _Bellamy._ Bellamy Blake, der jeden zweiten Tag ein neues Mädchen nach Hause brachte. Der es keine zwei Stunden in einer festen Beziehung ausgehalten hätte.  
Für ihre Reaktion hatte er jedoch nicht mehr als ein Lachen übrig, als er sich neben ihr auf den Stuhl fallen ließ.  
„Also was ist? Hilfst du mir?“ Clarke starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.  
Octavia hatte ihr von diesem Mädchen erzählt. Ihr Name war Gina, aber sie hatte es wieder nur als einen seiner One-Night-Stands abgestempelt.  
Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie falsch gelegen.  
„Du willst eine Beziehung?“, fragte sie ungläubig und war beinahe erleichtert, Bellamys Reaktion als nicht wirklich entschlossen erkennen zu können.  
Es war nicht fair, dass sie in ihn verliebt war. Es war noch weniger fair, dass er nichts davon wusste.  
Sich in seinen besten Freund zu verlieben war wirklich nicht zu empfehlen.  
Es war nicht so, dass sie ihm keine Beziehung gegönnt hätte, sie hatte nur nicht von ihm erwartet soetwas überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen. Er musste Gina wirklich mögen.  
Und das tat er offenbar wirklich, denn als sie wenige Tage später zusammen in einem Kleidungsgeschäft standen, suchte er doch tatsächlich nach einem Anzug.  
Bellamy hatte noch nie einen Anzug getragen, jedenfalls nicht seit sie ihn kannte, was fast acht Jahre waren. Und so fühlte sie sich mehr als nur seltsam, als sie ihm nach und nach immer festlichere Anziehsachen in die Umkleide reichte.  
Später stellte sich dann heraus, dass er mit Gina auf einer Kunstausstellung verabredet war, was so einiges erklärte, jedoch hinderte es Clarke nicht daran, eifersüchtig zu werden.  
Letztendlich entschieden sie sich für einen anthrazitfarbenen Anzug und ein schlichtes weißes Hemd und verließen dann den Laden.  
Clarke freute sich für ihn. Das tat sie wirklich. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, dass er von seinen One-Night-Stands ablassen würde, um eine echte Beziehung einzugehen. Sie hätte sich nur gewünscht, dass sie diejenige gewesen wäre.  
War sie aber nicht. Und damit musste sie wohl oder übel klar kommen. Sie war nicht eins dieser verrückten Mädchen, das aufgrund ihres Schwarms (der womöglich auch ein bisschen mehr als nur ein Schwarm war), versuchen würde sein Date zu sabotieren. In Filmen war soetwas immer schön: Dem Jungen fiel auf, dass er eigentlich auch schon immer in das Mädchen verliebt war, sie küssten sich und lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende.  
Im echten Leben würde das ganze wohl nicht so glatt ablaufen. Vermutlich würde Bellamy ihr sagen, dass sie verrückt sei und dann nie wieder etwas mit ihr zu tun haben wollen.  
Nichts mit „glücklich bis ans Lebensende.“  
Bei ihr zu Hause kramte Clarke noch eine alte, aber wohl erhaltene Fliege ihres Vaters aus dem Schrank und Bellamy versuchte verzweifelt sie anzubringen, aber er war so nervös, dass er kaum sein Hemd zugeknöpft bekam.  
Lachend stand Clarke von ihrem Bett auf und übernahm den Job, während Bellamy unruhig im Raum umhersah.  
„Hey, du wirst das schon schaffen“, meinte sie ermutigend, doch er sah nicht besonders überzeugt aus.  
Sie fuhr mit den Fingern noch schnell durch seine Haare, um sicherzustellen, dass sie gut fielen (was sie unfairerweise immer taten) und trat dann einen Schritt zurück, um ihr Werk zu begutachten.  
Sie musste sich wirklich loben: Er sah noch besser aus als sonst, falls das überhaupt möglich war und bei seinem Anblick zog sich etwas in ihrer Brust zusammen, dass ihr das plötzliche Bedürfnis gab, ihn zu küssen. Sie schlug sich den Gedanken schnell wieder aus dem Kopf und reichte ihm zum Abschluss noch die Blumen, die er für Gina gekauft hatte.  
Von seiner sonst gewohnten Gelassen- und Selbstzufriedenheit war plötzlich keine Spur mehr und so machte sie ohne groß darüber nachzudenken einen Schritt nach vorne und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange, was ihm wenigstens ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.  
„Wird schon schief gehen“, sagte sie heiter und gab ihm einen kleinen Schubs in Richtung Tür.  
Das hätte sie wohl nicht sagen sollen, denn als er am späten Abend an die Tür ihres Apartments klopfte war es seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen wirklich ziemlich schief gegangen.  
Ohne auf eine Einladung zu warten bahnte er sich einen Weg an ihr vorbei und ließ sich schnaubend auf die Couch fallen.  
„Ich gehe nie wieder auf ein Date“, meinte er verärgert, bevor er sich ein Kissen nahm und es auf sein Gesicht presste. „Ich bin doch echt ein hoffnungsloser Fall.“  
Clarke musste aufgrund des Bildes, das sie vor sich hatte beinahe lachen, hielt sich jedoch zurück und ließ sich nur leicht schmunzelnd neben ihm auf der Couch nieder.  
Als er keine Anstalten machte, das Kissen in naher Zukunft aus seinem Gesicht zu nehmen, griff sie danach und riss es ihm aus den Händen, was gar nicht so einfach war, da er es ziemlich fest hielt.  
„Bellamy!“, lachte sie und als auch er schließlich etwas lachen musste, ließ er endlich von dem Kissen ab.  
Sie hätte sich in dieser Situation über keinen anderen ihrer Freunde lustig gemacht, aber sie kannte Bellamy gut genug um zu wissen, dass er sich fast selbst über sich amüsierte.  
„Schätze ich bin einfach nicht für Beziehungen gemacht“, lachte er, sich vollkommen bewusst wie lächerlich die ganze Situation eigentlich war.  
Lächelnd rückte sie näher, legte ihre Arme um ihn und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Das war eins der Dinge, die sie sich die Jahre über angeeignet hatten: Wann immer einer von ihnen einen schlechten Tag gehabt hatte würden sie einfach eng umschlungen auf der Couch sitzen und eine Folge ihrer Lieblingsserie schauen, bis die schlechte Laune des anderen verschwunden war.  
Bellamy stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus und plötzlich wirkte er gar nicht mehr so amüsiert.  
Verwundert hob Clarke ihren Kopf von seiner Schuler und sah ihn skeptisch an, die Hand noch immer auf seiner Brust.  
Plötzlich spürte sie, wie er sanft nach ihrem Handgelenk griff und es ebenso sanft von seinem Körper wegnahm, während er einen wehleidigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hatte.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte Clarke energisch. Man mochte meinen, das ganze war keine große Sache, aber in den Acht Jahren die sie jetzt schon beste Freunde waren, hatte er noch nie zuvor ihre Versuche ihn zu trösten verweigert. Warum jetzt?  
„Bellamy“, sagte sie erneut, doch er drehte den Kopf weg und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.  
„Hör zu, vergiss es einfach, okay?“ Damit stand er auf, doch Clarke machte einen Satz nach vorne, packte ihn am Arm und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. Sie konnte hören, wie er scharf einatmete, bevor er ihr endlich in die Augen schaute.  
„Erzähl mir was passiert ist“, meinte sie ruhig, doch jedes mal wenn er den Mund öffnete um ihr zu antworten, entschied er sich dagegen und schwieg.  
Irgendwann verlor Clarke die Geduld und griff nach seinem Handy, das auf dem Couchtisch lag.  
„Wenn du es mir nicht sagst, rufe ich Gina an.“ Hastig machte Bellamy einen Schritt nach vorne, in dem Versuch ihr das Handy wieder aus der Hand zu nehmen, doch Clarke reagierte schnell genug und ließ es in ihrer Hosentasche verschwinden.  
Mit verschränkten Armen sah sie ihn erwartungsvoll an und Bellamy sah etwas hilflos im Raum umher, während er unruhig auf den Zehenspitzen auf und ab wippte.  
Irgendwann gab er mit einem Seufzen auf und sah ihr in die Augen.  
„Offenbar habe ich die ganze Verabredung über nur von dir gesprochen“, sagte er schulterzuckend, woraufhin Clarke ihn bloß mit offenem Mund anstarrte.  
Meinte er das ernst oder versuchte er nur mit allen Mitteln aus dieser Situation herauszukommen? Sie war sich erst nicht sicher, doch als sie dann zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend diesem wehleidigen Gesichtsausdruck ansah, stieß sie einen beinahe erleichterten Seufzer aus.  
Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, packte sie ihn am Kragen, zog ihn zu sich und presste ihre Lippen auf die seinen.  
Etwas überrumpelt stolperte Bellamy einen Schritt nach vorne, bevor er seine Hände an ihre Hüfte legte und den Kuss erwiderte. Für einige Sekunden schaltete sich alles in ihrem Gehirn aus und sie hatte nur noch einen Gedanken im Kopf: _Bellamy, Bellamy, Bellamy._  
Ihm schien es ähnlich zu ergehen, denn als er seinen Mund von ihren Lippen wegbewegte und langsame Küsse an ihrem Hals verteile, hörte sie immer wieder wie er leise ihren Namen flüstere, als wäre er alles wichtige auf der Welt.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe diesen Oneshot nur mal nebenher geschrieben, also entschuldigt bitte alle Fehler.  
> Reviews sind immer willkommen!


End file.
